Light Reading
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: When Dean reads fanfiction...he doesn't always like what he reads. For 494dwangel! Challenge sent through from The Tribble Master. Sick!Dean.


**Title: **Light Reading

**Disclaimer: **I don't own blah de blah…

**For 494dwangel. The Tribble Master sent me this challenge you requested and as you've been unwell, I wanted to give it a go!! I got off school early coz I've not been well either but I'm still able to sit on my laptop and write a story!**

**

"Come on, man, I'm getting cabin fever…" Dean complained, through a hoarse throat and blocked nose. He looked pale and exhausted from a simple cold, yet Sam wasn't letting him go anywhere until he was better, which made Dean very difficult and snappy. Sam wasn't surprised, he's always pissed off when he gets ill.

"What?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Cabin fever." Dean repeated. "Come on, college boy! You should know what that means!"

"I do, but…I never expected _you _to" Sam replied, surprised. "You're sicker than I thought."

"I'm not sick!" Dean denied with a raised voice, pronouncing his M's as B's and N's as D's. Sam raised his eyebrows, not buying anything Dean says. Dean didn't like when Sam was in charge, it didn't feel right. Sam didn't find it too comforting either.

"Just wait here, I'm gunna head out to get some food." Sam said. "And hopefully find a pharmacist so you don't…sneeze everywhere," he added, awkwardly.

Dean pouted and frowned, his arms folded, most definitely in a strop and not trying to hide it. Sam rolled his eyes at him and opened the door.

"Get me some pie!" Dean yelled. Sam glared as he shut the door, leaving Dean alone with the company of daytime TV. However, despite being over 50 channels, the only entertainment he found with it was flicking through the boring shows over and over again.

He gave up after a minute of searching through channels and looked around randomly, looking for some form of amusement. His eyes fell on Sam's laptop on the table, which he'd forgotten to shut down, and knew it'd keep him busy. He made his way to take the laptop from the table and slouched back on the comfy bed, drained of energy from that stupid cold.

He looked at the screen and opened the internet to find google on his homepage. What to search, what to search…a random thought entered in his mind and he wondered if he could find a picture of Chuck when he typed in Carver Edlund. He searched through google images and found nothing other than really random people.

He then remembered Becky, a major fan of the Supernatural series. What a nut! Dean, as bored as he was, decided to look for any forums about it, but there weren't any. Instead, he found this weird and random website.

"Fanfiction dot net?" he mumbled aloud followed by a sniff. "What the..?"

Dean found a section of Supernatural and saw a page full of many different stories. His eyes widened at the amount of pages containing them and wondered who had made these and what the hell they are! He searched through the first link and soon figured out it was a story this person had made up about him and Sam. He scoffed at how people would write this about his life when he never even lived it. Who would go through the trouble?!

But after a while of reading, Dean was hooked and understood why people would want to write them. He'd read one after the other, thinking how cool it would be if these things had happened. But he'd come across one which had a warning. He hadn't seen a warning before.

WARNING: WINCEST.

"Wincest?" he said aloud, confused. "What the hell?"

He clicked the link to it and began to read. It seemed perfectly fine at first. Just a normal story. But then it started to get worrying…

He read about him and Sam. The things Sam was saying to him didn't sound right, especially not in Dean's head. He continued to read, frowning but as he continued his eyes widened as he read about Sam making inappropriate remarks and…doing stuff to him! But what shocked Dean more was that…apparently, he wasn't saying no! He also wanted to…do stuff…

At the mention of chocolate sauce, he didn't want to read any more in fear of what he would read. It's already gone too far already and now feared he was scarred for life. He slammed the laptop shut and freaked out from what he had just read. Oh, the horror..

The door opened and Sam appeared with a bag full of food. "Hey," he said, in an optimistic mood as he set the bag on the table. Dean sat up straight, still freaked and in a slight state of shock. He looked at Sam with a simple expression, his mind still on that story.

"They didn't have any pies, but found you a cheeseburger!" Sam said, holding it up. "You want it?"

Dean nodded, still not saying a word nor paying much attention. Not even on a burger. "Hey, you want me to toss it?" Sam asked.

"Toss _what?"_ Dean asked, horrified.

Sam looked at him, confused and awkward. "The…cheeseburger," he said, moving it in the air to make it known.

"Oh," Dean said, relieved. "Yeah, sure."

Sam threw him the burger and carried on. Dean was desperate to get his mind off of the story and tried to concentrate on the burger. A buzzing sound suddenly filled the room and Dean sat forward, his mind immediately thinking the worst. "What's that noise?"

"My phone's vibrating" Sam replied, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"What's vibrating?!" Dean asked, panicking. He didn't quite hear Sam, his brain was so panicked.

"My phone" Sam said, with emphasis and confused. "It's on vibrate."

Dean exhaled. "Ok," he said, again relieved. He understood he could be overreacting, but he was still in shock from reading that fan fiction. Also, knowing someone would write that. He also remembered Sam telling him about slash.

"You look hot," he heard Sam say. Dean froze, looking freaked at Sam.

"What?" Dean said in a low tone.

"You look hot" Sam said, still standing at the table. "You know feverish. Ill."

"Oh," Dean said. Woah, that was close.

"Dude, are you ok?" Sam asked, noticing Dean was acting weird and not because of the cold.

"Yeah," Dean said, unsure. "Yeah, I'm fine." He tucked into his burger once again and cringed it was way too dry. "Hey dude, did you get any sauce?"

"What kind?" Sam asked. "I only got one but I don't think it'll be good for burgers."

"What did you get?" Dean asked, casually.

Sam lifted a brown bottle with a happy smile. "Chocolate."

That was it for Dean. It was way too freaky and shot up and out of the motel.

"Dean?" Sam asked, confused and concerned. He then noticed that his laptop was no longer on the table and was on Dean's bed. Sam muttered to himself, annoyed that he went through his stuff again and took back his laptop. Sam opened it up and notice a website he'd never seen before. He searched on the page it was on, wondering what the hell Dean was looking up. It seemed weird at first, after realising that it was a story about him and Dean. He'd noticed it was on fan fiction and understood what it was. However, as Sam read on, he wished he hadn't.

"Oh my god…"


End file.
